Death & Life
by Rising From The Death
Summary: After Larva’s death, Miyu is thinking about Death and Life. What is it after all?


Disclaimer: Characters based on Vampire Princess Miyu by Narumi Kakinouchi.

DEATH & LIFE

Life and Death - eternal themes of spiritual culture of mankind in all its divisions. Everyone reflected on them - philosophers and moralists, art workers and literatures, teachers and physicians, prophets and founders of religions. Hardly there will be an adult person who sooner or later would not reflect on sense of the existence, forthcoming Death and achievement of immortality. These ideas come to mind to children and absolutely young people. Behind small exceptions at all times people expressed Life negatively enough, Life - suffering; Life - dream; Life - a chasm of evil; Life - struggle, wandering on foreign land; Life - the story of a fool told by the idiot, deprived sense; Life deeply shipped in a lie, etc.

Death and potential immortality - the strongest bait for philosophical mind for all our vital affairs should to be commensurate, anyhow, with eternal. The person is doomed for reflections about Life and Death and in this his difference from an animal who is mortal, but does not know about it.

Centuries the best minds of mankind try to deny even theoretically this thesis, to prove and then to realize real immortality. However an ideal of such immortality is not existence of an amoeba and not an angelic life in the best world. From this point of view the person should live eternally, being in constant blossoming forces. The human cannot reconcile what to him it's necessary to leave this magnificent world where Life boils.

Death - perhaps, the only thing before what all are equal: poor and rich, dirty and pure, loved and unloved. The faith is required, the miracle is necessary. It is noticed, that wisdom of the person is frequently expressed in the quiet attitude to Life and Death. As someone has told: "we do not know, that it is better - to live or die. Therefore to us it is not necessary to admire excessively with Life, to tremble at the thought of Death. We should concern equally to both of them. It's an ideal variant ". And long before it Larva said: «Truly, Death is intended for given birth, and the birth is inevitable for died. About inevitable - not grief ".

The problem of immortality is secondary. Death is the deepest and most significant fact of Life ennobling latest of mortal above the ordinary and platitude of Life.

Only the fact of Death brings an attention to the question on meaning of Life in depth. Life in this world is meaningful just because there is Death. The sense is connected to the end. And if there was no end, if there was a bad infinity of Life, then sense of Life wouldn't exist at all. Death is limiting horror and limiting evil appears as unique exit from bad time in eternity, both Life immortal and eternal are achievable only through Death.

Life is noble only because there is Death, there is an end, testifying that the person is intended for other, supreme Life. In infinite time the sense is never opened, the sense lays in eternity. But between Life in time and Life in eternity there is the chasm and transition through that is possible only by Death, by horror of break. The ordinary will paralyze the melancholy connected to Death. The ordinary causes only low fear before Death, trembling before it as it some kind a source of nonsense. Death is not only nonsense of Life in this world, but also a sign going from depth, specifying on existence of supreme meaning of Life.

Not the low fear, but deep melancholy and horror which causes Death, is a parameter of that we belong not only surfaces, but also depth, not only the ordinary of Life in time, but also eternity. The eternity not only draws, but also causes fear and mourning. The sense of Death consists that in time eternity is impossible, that absence of the end in time is nonsense.

But Death is the phenomenon of Life, it's on this side of Life, it is reaction of Life to the requirement of the end in time on the part of Life. Death is the phenomenon extending for all Life. Life is continuous dying, living the end in everything, constant court of eternity above time. Life is constant struggle against Death and partial dying of a human body and human soul.

Time and space are killing; they generate breaks which are partial experience of Death. When in time die and disappear human feelings it is experience of Death. When in space there is a parting to the person, with the house, with city, with a garden, with an animal, accompanying with sensation, that, maybe, never they will be not seen anymore, it is experience of Death. Death comes for us not only when we die but also then already when our relatives die. We have experience of Death in our Life, though and not final. The aspiration to eternity of all Life is essence of Life. And at the same time the eternity is reached only by passage through Death, and Death is necessary for all living in this world.

Death has positive sense. But Death at the same time is the most terrible and unique angry. Any evil can be shown to Death. Murder, hatred, rage, debauch, envy, revenge is Death and making of Death. Death is at the bottom of any malicious passion. Any other evil, except for Death and murder doesn't exist. Death is malicious result of a sin. The innocent Life would be immortal, eternal. Death is denying eternity, and it's ontological evil of Death, it's enmity to Life, it's attempts to return creation to nonexistence. Death resists to creation of the world, its return to primary nonexistence.

To arise, it's necessary to die. Death changes and conducts by Life, to revival. And all Life of this world should be lead through Death, through the donation. Without it Life cannot come to revival, to eternity. Love, the blessing is Life, force and completeness of Life, eternity of Life. Death is the madness becoming the ordinary.

Alive, instead of dead suffer, when Death will make its work. Dead cannot suffer anymore; and we can even praise Death when it puts the end of an extreme physical pain or to sad intellectual decline. However it is wrong to speak about Death as about "compensation" as original compensation, as well as original punishment, demands conscious experience of the fact. In Life of each person there can come the moment when Death will be more effective for his overall objectives, than Life; when that, for what he stands, thanking his Death becomes clearer.

And still I'm not a human for I am immortal. I can't die to follow him. Alone again.. My life is eternal and empty. When I'll disappear no one will remember me, no one will cry. I don't know anymore if I ever lived without you… Where are you now, Larva? Help me…

P.S. – I know that you'll find many mistakes, but it's my first (and last, perhaps) no poetry work. So don't flame me for that, please!!! But how it was?! - tell me. For my session is killing me… 0:)


End file.
